Es lo que somos
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: Después de cada expedición, en la oficina de Levi.


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

 _ErwinxLevi_

 _Después de cada expedición, en la oficina de Levi._

 **Notas:** Drabble creado para la actividad de la Eruri Week en el grupo de FB de Eruri ¤ Erwin 愛 Levi ¤ (ACTIVO)

Basado en datos reales proporcionados por los productores e Isayama.

¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Es lo que somos**

-Erwin.

Estaba terminando de firmar unos papeles que Hange debía entregar de inmediato a los altos mandos mientras algún otro soldado se encargaba de alimentar a su caballo recién llegado de expedición. Alzó la mirada y encontró a Levi frente de él, con una expresión que no podía sino denotar fastidio. Esbozó una apenas perceptible sonrisa y contestó:

-En un momento.

Cuando hubo terminado de firmar los documentos se acercó al capitán, quien se encontraba dándole palmadas a su caballo.

Caminaron juntos hasta el cuartel.

-Ya he ordenado que lleven la cena hasta mi oficina. Y tengo conservado un poco de queso y pan para acompañar- comentó Levi quitándose su capa, Erwin imitó el gesto y se la entregó cuando este le extendió el brazo.

-Aún queda un poco de vino de la última vez- respondió.

Un bufido en afirmación resonó.

Cuando llegaron al edificio Erwin abrió la puerta y dejó que Levi entrara en primera, quien se dio cuenta que el arnés sujeto a su pecho estaba roto. Se paró delante observando la correa y sujetándola para ajustarlo.

-Tu hebilla se rompió, pero puedes mantenerlo así al menos hasta que lo arreglen.

Continuaron su camino. Cuando entraron al pequeño despacho del que Levi disponía como capitán, sin decir una sola palabra Erwin se acercó para tomar las capas y una vez en sus manos las colgó en un perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta. Levi mientras tanto se acercó a una repisa de donde sacó el pan y el queso. Su cena ya estaba en la mesa como había ordenado en cocina. Erwin obtuvo de otro compartimiento el vino y un par de copas.

Hacían esto después de cada excpedición, cenar juntos. Y era una regla implícita el no comentar nada sobre la vida fuera de las murallas. Por el bien de ambos.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, Erwin llenó las copas y Levi partió unos trozos de pan, comenzaron a comer. Intercambiaron algunos cuantos puntos de vista de los nuevos reclutas y el nuevo método de entrenamiento que se había implementado. El comandante le pasó al capitán el frasco de mantequilla y el cuchillo cuando éste extendió la mano y a cambio recibió un acercamiento de la canastilla de pan. Terminaron sus platillos y casi en sincronía tomaron sus copas, las movieron y tomaron un trago. El comandante terminó primero su trago y observó a la persona frente de él. Cuando Levi hubo terminado y puesto su copa sobre la mesa, lo miró por milésimas de segundo para después cerrar los ojos, suspirar y finalmente levantarse apelmando sus platos y pidiéndole que le pasara los suyos para llevarlos a la cocina del cuartel.

Erwin hizo caso, pero en el acto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué sucede?

El comandante se incorporó y se acercó a él. Le quitó los platos de las manos y se inclinó un poco para decirle al oído.

-Ya sabes, somos como un par de viejos casados, cenando.

La quijada de Levi se apretó un poco pero no por molestia. Erwin recargó su cachete en su cabello azabache, cerró los ojos y discretamente inhaló profundo, para percibir el aroma del shampoo que el capitán utilizaba y que tanto le encantaba. Ahora ambos volvían a sostener los platos y rozaron sus dedos, casi entrelazándolos.

-Gracias, Levi.

"Por amortiguar el golpe después de cada expedición, por luchar a capa y espada, por mantenerte a mi lado… por brindarme tus noches".

-Por todo.

De un pequeño tirón el soldado cogió los platos y avanzó a la puerta. Se detuvo antes de salir para poder hacer un comentario.

-Sabes que no hago esto por lástima, ¿verdad, Erwin? – y salió.

El júbilo que en ocasiones sentía en este tipo de momentos le recordaban a la felicidad despreocupada de su primera infancia. Sujetó la correa de su arnés que horas antes le había ajustado.

"También te quiero, Levi"


End file.
